The Music Page
This is The Music Page. It is for users to have fun and add their favorite songs to the wiki for enjoyment. You can request songs in the comment section below. Also, if you choose a good enough song, (must be catchy but not too catchy) it will be the song of the week. Plus as well, just going on here instead of YouTube is easier. Well for me it is. Sorry but please don't go off and put a song on here yourself, you need to request it. Also, I don't want military (or instrumental) , I'll do another page for that. I just don't want it on here. I'll say it again, no military songs on this page, I'll do a different page for it. It probably would be important for your guys so that's why, not because I don't like it. For instrumentals and more, go Here. REQUEST A SONG!!!!!!!!!! Music Videos File:Halo Break File:Bon Jovi - We Weren't Born To Follow File:Hot Problems "Party with My Friends" A Star Wars Sing-Along File:James Bond - Another Way To Die - Quantum Of Solace theme-0 File:Casino Royale - Chris Cornell - You Know My Name File:HALO 4 - Glad You Came (The Wanted Parody) File:Taylor Swift - "I Knew You Were Trouble" PARODY File:P!nk - So What File:New kids on the block - Dirty Dancing (with new pics) File:SOPHIE - LEMONADE (OUT ON NUMBERS) File:Avicii - Hey Brother File:Will.i.am - thatPOWER ft. Justin Bieber-0 File:White Walls Macklemore Lyrics File:New Kids On The Block - Crash (Official Lyric Video)-0 File:BLOCKPARTY-1 File:OneRepublic - Counting Stars File:Mad World - Gary Jules File:Skillet - Awake and Alive File:Pillar - Hypnotized File:Three Days Grace - Time Of Dying Music Video (Never Back Down) File:Clean Bandit - Rather Be (feat. Jess Glynne) (Official Video) File:New Kids On The Block - Summertime File:Ariana Grande - Problem ft. Iggy Azalea File:One Pound Fish - £1 Fish Man - O-Fish-Al Video File:MAGIC! - Rude File:Kansas - Carry On Wayward Son File:Skillet - Monster (Video) File:300 Music Video (Breaking Benjamin - Blow Me Away)-0 File:Star Wars The Clone Wars~Louder Than Words File:Halo Music Video - I Don't Care File:Skillet - Never Surrender Music Video File:Falling Towards The Sky File:Stormtrooper Shuffle - Star Wars Parody (Everyday I'm Shuffling) File:Medal of Honor Linkin Park - "The Catalyst" Trailer File:Linkin Park - What I've Done File:Star Wars Clone Wars AMV - 5 Season Tribute File:Imagine Dragons - Demons (Official)-1 File:Jeff Williams- Donut The Musical (feat. Dan Godwin) (audio lyrics) File:Linkin Park - Iridescent HD - from Transformers Dark of the Moon File:"Hymn to the Fallen" by John Williams-0 File:Imagine Dragons - Radioactive File:The Killers - I've Got Soul But I'm Not A Soldier File:Jonathan Archer-Diamond Eyes File:Jason Derulo - "Wiggle" feat. Snoop Dogg (Official HD Music Video) File:"Weird Al" Yankovic - Another One Rides the Bus File:Halo- I won't back down File:Huey Lewis and the News - Back in Time File:Glenn Miller-"Don't Sit Under The Apple Tree" File:We Are Hollywood Undead Halo 4 Music Video File:JOE TURNER Shake, Rattle and Roll 1954 File:WALTER MURPHY- A Fifth of Beethoven (extended version) File:British Army musicians flashmob "Sing, Sing, Sing" in Chamberlain Square, Birmingham, 21 Sep 2013 File:Green Day -Boulevard of broken dreams- Official Video-0 File:"Weird Al" Yankovic - Tacky File:The Cars - You Might Think File:Dust in the wind lyrics - Kansas File:Huey Lewis And The News - The Heart Of Rock & Roll File:Anyway You Want It- Journey File:Journey - Lovin Touchin Squeezin File:Journey - Lights - HD File:Journey wheel in the sky with lyrics File:Susanne Vega - Tom's Diner File:Fall Out Boy - Centuries (Audio HQ) File:Kwabs - Walk (Audio) File:Five For Fighting - 100 Years (Lyrics in Description) File:Where my heart will take me, Russel Watson, Startrek Enterprise ONLY LYRICS-0 File:Where my heart will Take Me File:Meghan Trainor - All About That Bass File:Halo Music Video Kryptonite File:Bon Jovi - It's My Life-1 File:Bon Jovi - No Apologies-0 File:Bon Jovi - Because We Can File:New Kids On The Block - Twisted w Lyrics File:Take Care of Our Soldiers (original by Meghan Trainor) 2010-1415052978 File:Train - 50 Ways to Say Goodbye File:"Weird Al" Yankovic - Foil File:Life is a highway - Rascal Flatts (lyrics) File:U2 - Pride (In The Name Of Love) File:Joe Walsh - Life's Been Good File:Phil Collins - I Don't Care Anymore File:Bruce Springsteen - Dancing in the Dark (Lyrics & Song) File:Europe - The Final Countdown (Official Video) File:Three Days Grace - Gone Forever (Lyrics)-0 File:Three Days Grace - Never Too Late File:Lifehouse - Halfway Gone File:Star Wars Clone Wars Clone Trooper It's A Good Day To Die File:Halo - Good Day To Die File:Halo Legends - Get out Alive File:Natasha Bedingfield - Pocketful Of Sunshine File:Halo 3 Until the end File:Halo We will Rock You File:Halo - Until The Day I Die - Story of the Year File:Halo 3 ODST- If I Die Tomorrow File:Halo Tribute - No one gets left Behind File:Halo Reach - You're Going Down File:This is War - Halo Music Video File:Ed Sheeran - Sing Official File:Avicii - Wake Me Up (Lyric Video) File:American Authors - Best Day Of My Life File:Frank Sinatra - As Time Goes By (Casablanca) File:Star Wars The Old Republic Music Video Skillet-Hero File:Halo Gmv Animal I have become File:"Weird Al" Yankovic - Smells Like Nirvana File:Meco - Star Wars and Other Galactic Funk Star Wars (HD Vinyl Recording) File:38 special - What if i'd have been the one File:Journey - Faithfully (Official Video) File:All About That Space File:NASA Johnson Style (Gangnam Style Parody) File:Barenaked Ladies - "Odds Are" (Official Music Video) File:U2 Where The Streets Have No Name File:The SMG Song-0 File:The Gus Song Extended-1 File:Citizen Soldier - 3 Doors Down - Lyrics (HD) File:So Long and Thanks for all the Fish File:Johnny Cash - I've Been Everywhere File:Hawkeye Sings About His Super Powers (Ed Sheeran "Thinking Out Loud" Parody) File:Red Vs Blue Season 10 OST - That's How Voting Works (feat. Red Team) File:01 This Will Be The Day - RWBY Volume 1 OST (Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams) File:01 Time To Say Goodbye - RWBY Volume 2 Soundtrack (By Jeff Williams & Casey Lee Williams) File:Bon Jovi - You Give Love A Bad Name File:Nirvana - Heart-Shaped Box File:Zac Brown Band - Colder Weather (Official Music Video) File:Zac Brown Band - "Knee Deep" Feat. Jimmy Buffett File:Zac Brown Band - Homegrown (Audio) File:Zac Brown Band - Free Lyrics HD File:Kenny Chesney - I Go Back File:Kenny Chesney - Out Last Night File:Ballad of the Green Berets File:"Weird Al" Yankovic - Eat It File:"Shia LaBeouf" Live - Rob Cantor Category:Music Category:Community Corner